Правление Зла
Правление "злa" относится к тиранистическому и жестокому периоду правления принцессы Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш во время ее воцарения на посту монарха Королевства Люцифения. Характеризуется бесчисленными смертями для ее удовольствия, страдания ее подданных увеличивались, пока она не была свергнута во время революции The Reign of Evil refers to the cruel and brutal rule of Princess Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche during her tenure as sovereign of the Kingdom of Lucifenia. Characterized by countless deaths for her own whimsical pleasure, her subjects' suffering increased until she was deposed during the Lucifenian Revolution. История Ранние годы Main Article: Conspiracy of Evil После смерти короля Арта I, его сын, принц Алексиэль, был объявлен наследником с премьер-министром Генезией, который был выбран в качестве регента мальчика. В декабре EC 491, министр Прези вышел вперед, чтобы оспорить имя Алексиэля в Зале Звуков, осуждая его легитимность как махинации королевы Aнны и премьера-министра Генезии. Хотя его доводы встретили в зале со смехом, Прези выдвинул фальсификат, что почивший король Арт выбрал принцессу Рилиан как наследника вместо принца Алексиэля. К ужасу многих министров, стали распространяться слухи об аморальных поступках королевы и премьер-министра, а политический спор с обеих сторон вызвал рост беспорядков. После неудачного покушения на жизнь принца Алексиэля, Прези отравил премьер-министра, прежде чем столкнуться с Эллукой Клокворкер и Мариам Футапье, а затем убил после нападения. В результате этого инцидента Алексиэль был публично объявлен мертвым, и его отправили скрываться в качестве приемного сына капитана Королевской гвардии Леонарда Авадония. Следуя праву наследования, Рилиан была выбрана в качестве наследника Арта с королевой Анной, правящей до ее совершеннолетия.Twiright Prank Поднявшись в Люцифенский королевский дворец под руководством матери, Рилиан прожила не связанную жизнь с внешним миром. После смерти ее матери в EC 499 тринадцатилетняя принцесса стала правящим монархом в Люцифении. Дочь Зла Несмотря на восхождение на трон, принцесса отказалась принять титул королевы до достижения совершеннолетия, из уважения к своей матери.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 После коронации правительство отяготило большими налогами население,The Heavenly Yard - July 15,2008 - それらに囲まれ、何不自由なく育った王女は 母に代わって国を治めはじめますが それはお世辞にもまともな国政と呼べる代物ではなく 国民に重税を課し、逆らうものを容赦なく粛清するその体制により 次第に国は「悪逆非道の王国」と呼ばれ 王女自身は「悪ノ娘」と揶揄されるようになりました…。и новый правитель казнил любого за даже незначительные преступления или ошибки, число погибших в ходе казней выросло до восемнадцати человек в месяц. Примерно в то же время неурожай, прокатившийся по всему региону, привел к голоду среди населения в целом. Хотя премьер-министр ходатайствовал о том, чтобы открыть кладовые дворца и распределить продовольствие среди граждан, Рилиан отказалась санкционировать усилия по оказанию помощи, в какой-то момент заявив, что если у голодающих нет хлеба, то пусть едят пирожные. В свой четырнадцатый день рождения принцесса сбежала из дворца верхом через секретный проход в своей комнате в королевские конюшни, планируя обвинить в этом инциденте своего самого шумного критика, командира Леонарда, и использовать в качестве предлога для казни. Однако вскоре после этого она была возвращена поисковым отрядом и доставлена обратно во дворец к моменту начала празднования. Во время банкета ей подарили огромный торт, который впечатлил публику и вызвал волну восторга у самой принцессы.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Месяц спустя после казни министра в зале Звуков на Риллиан было совершено покушение, организованное слугой, который был братом казненного. Ей удалось избежать смерти, и на следующий день слуга был казнен. Травмированный инцидентом, параноидальная принцесса позволила только избранным когда-либо сопровождать ее и разрешила только Аллену,слуга, который защищал ее во время покушения, чтобы остался в ее комнате. Несколько дней спустя принцесса обнаружила, что Леонхарт перевозил еду из складов за пределами дворца, чтобы накормить граждан. Под видом поддержки его усилий принцесса позвала командира встретиться с ней на следующую ночь. Когда они обсуждали будущую поддержку, чтобы накормить граждан Люцифении, она отравила своего капитана Королевской гвардии с помощью наркотиков .Аллен позже убил его около 3: 00 утра, и тело было уничтожено в близлежащей реке.Хотя дворец предлагал публичные похороны воина, его приемная дочь отказалась быть там.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Traumatized by the incident, the paranoid princess allowed only a select few to ever accompany her and only allowed Allen, the servant who protected her during the assassination attempt, to stay in her room. Several days later, the princess discovered that Leonhart had been smuggling food from the storehouses outside the palace to feed the citizens. Under the guise of supporting his efforts, the princess called the commander to meet with her the next night. As they discussed future support to feed the Lucifenian citizens, she poisoned her Captain of the Royal Guard via drugged wine. Allen later assassinated him around 3:00 A.M. and the body was disposed of in the nearby river. Although the palace offered a public funeral for the warrior, his foster daughter refused. Вскоре после того, как королевства Эльфегорт и Марлон отправили помощь для облегчения массового голода в Lucifenia. Дворец послал эмиссаров поблагодарить своих союзников за помощь. Премьер-министр направил Марлон получил письмо от короля Кайла, нареченного Рилианe, что он отверг свое участие в пользу зеленоволосой девушки, которую он встретил в Эльфегорте.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 возмущенная, принцесса отправила следственную группу, чтобы раскрыть личность девушки, но не смогла предоставить больше деталей.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Soon after, both the kingdoms of Elphegort and Marlon sent aid to relieve the mass starvation in Lucifenia. The palace sent emissaries to thank their allies for aid. The prime minister sent to Marlon received a letter from King Kyle, Riliane's betrothed, that he had rejected their engagement in favor of a green-haired girl he met in Elphegort.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Outraged, the princess sent out an investigation team to uncover the girl's identity but was unsuccessful in providing any more details.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Зеленая охота Основная Статья: Изумрудная война Поняв, что не сможет найти любовницу жениха, Рилиан поручила премьер-министру вторгнуться в Эльфегорт и перебить всех женщин зелеными волосами, чтобы гарантировать смерть девушки. После сожжения тысячелетнего леса, армия Люцифении вторглась в страну и начала "Зеленую охоту". Во время геноцида принцесса узнала от другого слуги, что Аллен знал местонахождение девушки и добровольно скрывал информацию. Тиран решила не замечать предательства и приказала слуге убить ее. После ее смерти война с Эльфегортом вылилась в затяжной конфликт, и силы вторжения закрепились в стране.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Падение Основная Статья: Люцифенская революция Кроме того, я слышал из уст наемника, что существуют тревожные тенденции. Люди, кажется, смотрят на это как на большое дело. На твоем месте я был бы более бдительным."" "" мы не получили отчета на этот счет! И Вы не принимаете никакой кредит на всех!""и ""О Боже, похоже, великая армия Люцифении-это всего лишь название. Казалось бы, что дниЛюцифении теперь пронумерованы.|Гаст Веном и Люцифенский солдат|The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow}} Из-за конфликта солдат и охранников было мало, а уровень внутренней защиты резко снизился. Во время одного из балов дворца было совершено покушение на премьер-министра Миниса в зеркальном зале, тяжело ранив его. В ответ министры обсудили правильный курс действий в связи с нехваткой войск. Чтобы укрепить гарнизон, правительство наняло группу наемников Venom и позволило ее признанному лидеру Гасту Веному проживать во дворце. Наемники вскоре вызвали хаос в столице, разграбив улицы и осквернив женщин.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 В разгар гражданских беспорядков беспорядки вспыхнули в отместку. Чтобы подавить восстание, наемники и солдаты были отправлены для борьбы с боями, в то время как солдаты, размещенные в Эльфегорте, были отозваны, чтобы укрепить их. Because of the conflict, soldiers and guards were sparse and domestic protection drastically decreased. During one of the palace's balls, an assassination attempt was made on Prime Minister Minis in the Hall of Mirrors, severely injuring him. In response, the ministers debated the correct course of action with the troop shortage. To strengthen the garrison, the government hired the Venom Mercenary Group and allowed its recognized leader, Gast Venom to reside in the palace. The mercenaries soon caused mayhem in the capital, pillaging the streets and defiling the women.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 In the midst of the civil unrest, riots broke in retaliation. To quell the rebellion, the mercenaries and soldiers were sent to deal with the fighting while the soldiers stationed in Elphegort were recalled to reinforce them. По прошествии нескольких недель революционеры одержали верх, и экстренные вызовы с разных станций были подавлены. Столкнувшись с яростью приближающихся гораждан Люцифении, многие министры и слуги сбежали из дворца. К концу года армия coпротивления вторглась в Небесный сад и ворвалась во дворец. Защищенная только королевской гвардией и немногими оставшимися защитниками, принцесса удалилась в свою комнату в сопровождении своего слуги Аллена. В ходе боев, Riliane поменялись одеждой с чемберленом и сбежала через тайный проход ее комнате, пока Аллен выдавал себя за нее. Затем "принцесса" была захвачена в зеркальном зале, в то время как замаскированная Рилиана бежала, положив конец правлению ужаса дочери зла.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 As the weeks passed, the revolutionaries gained the upper hand and emergency recalls from different stations were subdued. Faced with the rage of the citizens approaching Lucifenian, many ministers and servants fled from the palace. Towards the end of the year, the resistance army invaded the Heavenly Yard and broke into the palace. Protected by only the royal guard and the few defenders that remained, the princess retired to her room, accompanied by her servant Allen. During the fighting, Riliane swapped clothes with the chamberlain and escaped via her room's secret passage whilst Allen masqueraded as her. The "princess" was then captured in the Hall of Mirrors while the disguised Riliane fled, ending The Daughter of Evil's reign of terror.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Aftermath С принцессой Рилианой покончено и столица Люцифении захвачена, сопротивления и благотворителей состоялась встреча перемирия пять дней спустя в зале звуков королевского дворца. На встрече Король Кайл выступил в качестве представителя Марлона и объявил о национальной оккупации Люцифении для руководства восстановлением нового правительства. Несмотря на протесты, участники согласились с предложением и пришли к выводу, что Рилиан будет публично казнен, чтобы успокоить народ. 26 декабря "принцесса" была казнена на / Площадь Тысячелетия перед шумной толпой.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 В течение года Люцифения была включена в состав территорий Марлона и столкнулась с возрожденной оппозицией со стороны членов сопротивления.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 The fugitive princess eventually collapsed at a nearby port town along the Anonymous Coast before being found and taken into the nearby Held monastery. Changing her name, the former monarch lived out the rest of her days in solitude as a nun.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4 The revolution resulted in the fall of a tyrant, a resentful Elphegort, and a weakened Lucifenia in preparation for Marlon rule. Civilian Perception thumb|Princess Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, immortalized as The Daughter of EvilThe vast majority of Lucifenia's citizens opposed Princess Riliane's reign and were heavily critical of her actions. Due to the mass poverty and starvation, the princess became known as "The Daughter of Evil" among the population and her refusal to attend to their needs further enraged them. Although public sentiments remained supportive of her rule, a vast majority of ministers were dissatisfied with the child's tyranny and privately voiced their objections to her commands.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 However, because of foreign aid to relieve the food shortage across the Kingdom, the population was briefly eased.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 However, the ensuing Green Hunting rekindled mass opposition and the war with Elphegort became increasingly unpopular.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 The nobility largely took advantage of Riliane's policies to support heavy taxation of the populace, especially the merchants, fueling dissatisfaction with her policies to the point of supporting Keel Freezis and the Lucifenian Resistance.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Because of its strength, the Kingdom's neighbors were cautious of Riliane's policies and rumors spread quickly of her cruelty across Evillious. To help the people, relief was sent to help feed the hungry and curb Riliane's merciless aggression towards Lucifenia's politicians. Even so, she was considered awful even abroad, with many foreign aristocrats who witnessed the princess' lavish lifestyle despite the people's suffering using her infamous moniker as well.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Although never confirmed, it was widely accepted that Leonhart Avadonia's assassination was Riliane's doing, largely due to their poor relations with one another.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Following the Green Hunting, Elphegort's citizens became vengeful towards Lucifenian soldiers and were openly spiteful of Riliane.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 The disdain towards the princess lasted centuries, characterized in history similarly to her actual portrayal at the time. Although the reality of the events were later written down by Yukina Freezis, history never brought to light what transpired and disregarded Yukina's writings as fictitious.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue - Chapter 5 Riliane's flight from the palace was credited to Allen due to her disguise, and the servant was portrayed as a very disloyal person in spite of being the princess' closest ally. http://akunooukoku.com/ - http://theevilliouschronicles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rhiabloom12/Profiles However, the tragic tale described by Yukina became widely popular in the 10th century EC, although still unaccepted as a credible view of history.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue - Chapter 5 Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Riliane's reign likely draws inspiration from the Ancien Régime of the Kingdom of France, characterized by heavy taxation, political suppression and persecution, and tyranny due to absolute monarchy. Curiosities *Of all the incidents caused by the Seven Deadly Sins, Riliane's reign is indicated to have resulted in the most bloodshed, causing countless executions and numerous conflicts throughout her tyranny. *Tragically, the achievements of King Arth and Queen Anne that took decades would be undone by their child in only two years. Appearances References Категория:События Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Люцифения Категория:Гордыня Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Lucifenia Категория:Pride